magnumpifandomcom-20200214-history
Two Birds of a Feather
"Two Birds of a Feather" is the nineteenth episode of the third season of Magnum, P.I. which originally aired on March 17, 1983. Plot A small plane crashes into the estate's tidal pool. Magnum saves the pilot, Sam Hunter. Hunter was delivering the plane from the mainland and can't help but wonder why he ran out of fuel. Magnum for some reason thinks he knows him but doesn't know where. Hunter returns to the mainland and everyone accuse him of fouling up but he maintains he didn't do anything wrong. He goes home to Texas for his son's birthday. Back in Hawaii someone breaks into the estate and looks for something inside the plane Magnum goes out and sees them and they shoot at him. Magnum finds that there are some lead bars in the plane. He then calls Hunter who tells him about the lead and the man he was delivering the plane to. It seems like the man involved in some shady business which prompts Hunter to go back to the airfield to confront the man he thinks placed the lead in the plane. Synopsis After meeting a pilot who seems vaguely familiar, Magnum soon finds himself dealing with the wreckage of a sabotaged plane, drug dealers ... and his own past. Cast Main * Tom Selleck as Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV * John Hillerman as Jonathan Quayle Higgins III * Roger E. Mosley as Theodore "T.C." Calvin * Larry Manetti as Rick Wright Guest * Joanna Kerns as Jenny "Jen" Hunter * Richard Roundtree as Peter Jordan * John Calvin as Nick * Ann Doran as Sam Hunter's Mother * John DiSanti as Gallagher / 'Gargoyle' * Soon-Tek Oh as Sato (credited as Soon-Teck Oh) * William Lucking as Sam Houston Hunter * Matthew Faison as Lee Childress * Chad Sheets as Kip Hunter * Dean Wein as Mark * Emmett Dennis III as Twiggy (credited as Emmett Dennis) Trivia * Chad Sheets was nominated for the 1984 Best Young Actor, Guest in a Television Series Young Artist Award for his performance as Kip Hunter in this episode. * Joanna Kerns (Jenny Hunter) previously appeared in "The Last Page." Quotes : Pepe: Gandalf, this is Frodo. Do you read me? Over. Gandalf, this is Frodo. Do you read me? Over. ---- : T.C.: Damn! : Rick: What? Where did they go? : T.C.: Cambodia! : Rick: Cambodia? We ain't supposed to be going there! : T.C.: Yeah, we ain't supposed to die young either. ---- : (after finding a plane crashed in the tidal pool) : Higgins: Magnum, what have you done!!? ---- : Sam Hunter: You know, I used to lay out there in that pasture... look up at them clouds and dream about all the wonderful places I'd read about in books. Places lost so long ago that most people don't even believe they ever existed. But they did... and they are still out there in some form or another... and all you got to do to find them is... Category:Episodes Category:Season Three